


As If the Almighty Cared

by lovablevillainy



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: Gen, Kind of maybe serious but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 20:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7004818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovablevillainy/pseuds/lovablevillainy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Out of all the scenarios, he wasn’t expecting to catch Lex Luthor unmistakably unraveling at the seams, his particular brand of madness dialed up to 11.</p><p>Or alternatively: Drunk Lex Luthor has a late night conversation with Clark Kent. Dramatic ramblings ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As If the Almighty Cared

**Author's Note:**

> A short character study because Lex Luthor Jr needs more fics. positively.

During night patrol Clark heard someone shouting for superman, which in itself was not a rare occurrence. But the familiarity of the of the voice with its half-taunting, half-enraged tone grabbed his attention. Soon he realized that it was coming from the direction of lexcorp tower.

 

He could’ve ignored this invitation to what will probably amount to a round of pointless provocations. But despite his better judgement, he flew over and spotted Lex Luthor sitting cross-legged on the rooftop, waiting. 

 

"Oh boy, do we have a guest of honor here tonight!”

 

Lex was his usual self, a bundle of tics and nerves.

 

"Didn’t think that the mighty hero would respond but you are in fact, true to your words. If your words are to be believed, that is."

 

Clark didn’t deign an answer. 

 

"You are being awfully silent! Care to sit?"

 

Lex said as if that would be the most natural thing to do at this moment. Instead, Clark decided to stand a careful distance away. Going too close seemed unwise, which was funny because as the journalist Clark Kent and as the CEO of the lexcorp they had a quite different dynamic, not that Lex Luthor would be aware of this discrepancy. 

 

"What do you want?"

 

Ignoring Clark’s at best lukewarm attitude, Lex continued the speech he surely had been composing in his head while waiting.

 

"Oh and I should thank you for taking your precious time between - oh that's right- _saving the entire humanity?_ Are you sure you don't have other disasters to attend to at the moment? Some heinous acts of violence you are forgetting? "

 

Then he laughed to himself. At this point, Clark sensed that something was off, definitely off. Could it be that- 

 

"Are you drunk?"

 

"Am I?"

 

Lex raised his eyebrows, as if something funny was said. Clark, incredulous, sighed and stepped closer to the man who was still sitting on the ground, shaking from the effect of intoxicants- clearly more than just drunk. Like this, he looked so small, so insignificant, yet capable of so much mischief and mayhem. 

 

"No wonder I feel so great then!" 

 

The sitting figure broke into a flurry of laughter, but this time with a note of blossoming mania. Then he suddenly froze still. Too still. His eyes fixed on Clark. The gaze searing hot and freezing cold. Clark shivered. 

 

"Just Go back inside. You are clearly not yourself right now." 

 

"As if the almighty cared? " 

 

Without breaking the gaze, Lex stood up, legs unsteady and eyes feverish. And he kept talking, as if that’s the only thing that mattered. 

 

"I wonder- if you are thinking how easy it would be to just push me over the edge. Just a flick of a finger. And ta-dah! On more bloody spot on this city’s filthy pavement and exactly one less thing to bother you. "

 

A soft chuckle erupted. 

 

"But no, no, no, we know you wouldn't do that. Then let's entertain ourselves with yet another scenario. Shall we?"

 

Lex stumbled closer. The wind carried a whiff of alcohol emanating from him.

 

"What if I _fell_? Would you like that? Would you save this sinner that I am?"

 

Leaning closer, he whispered, spilling out venomous words.

 

Clark was growing more confused by every passing second. Not because of the moral dilemma- he would probably catch his public enemy out of sheer force of habit- but that they are even having this conversation. Out of all the scenarios, he wasn’t expecting to catch Lex Luthor unmistakably unraveling at the seams, his particular brand of madness dialed up to 11. 

 

“I don’t under-”

 

Lex didn’t even seem to care about Clark’s response. 

 

"I know you would. You know why? Because that'd be the very thing that I would not want. You would spoil that one thing for myself and people would still clap you for the heroic deed."

 

“You are not ... making much sense.”

 

The trembling, hot breath, and the barely cloaked resentment- or was it?- underneath the whisper reminded him of the too-close distance between them, which was making in increasingly uncomfortable. 

 

"The merciful hero sparing even the life of the enemy...but I see. I see you as the fraud you are.”

 

The words were biting, like fangs driven into the flesh to draw blood, to tear apart.

 

"That’s enough." Clark spitted out.

 

Then a sharp, piercing laughter ripped through the air.

 

"Oh I like it when you look so serious. It’s. It's just- "

 

Wheezing, Lex steadied himself by grabbing Clark’s shoulder. 

 

He shouldn’t have come, that much was obvious.

 

"Seeing that you are not in a state of immediate danger, I’ll leave you to yourself."

 

Clark lifted himself from the ground, abruptly enough to make Lex stumble and fall to the ground as his legs failed to support him. He still looked very much amused. 

 

"Oh but I very much am. Can’t you see?" 

 

There was something simmering underneath, couched behind all these feigned and real acts of madness. But he pretended he didn’t notice, that was, until he turned back and heard Lex Luthor saying his name, just like after one of those interview sessions between them - _see you around, Clark Kent_. These once harmless, ordinary words dissipated into the night air as soon as they were uttered. And now, he couldn’t pretend anymore. 

 


End file.
